


It's just a movie (or.. the one where John wants to smack Hercules)

by fancypearl



Series: Now That You're Here [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a stutter, Alex thinks that he can watch a horror movie and be a-okay, Alex uses a frying pan as a weapon, F/F, Fluff, I know, M/M, Maria asks the real questions about whoville, Movie Night, but it's not, he cannot, he's rapunzel.. fight me, it sounds and looks like crack, just fluff, no angst here kids, you're shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl
Summary: How Hercules somehow mistook 'romantic comedy' for horror movie, John will never know. But Alex is adamant that they should watch it despite his reputation with spooky things such as: the Grinch stole Christmas. John thinks that Alex is going to be terrified and neither of them are going to sleep (he was right).





	It's just a movie (or.. the one where John wants to smack Hercules)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.. okay so I actually really LOVE this. I had the idea because I spent literally all day watching horror short films on youtube and now I can't sleep so.. yay. I'm a baby but I love horror movies which isn't a good mix. 
> 
> WE HAVE FANART now btw. 
> 
> http://trashyfrotaku.deviantart.com/art/Now-That-Youre-Here-682665865
> 
> Here is the link, it's from trashyfrotaku, and it's adorable and I stared at it for 1,000 minutes while holding my dog. I love the little details from throughout the fanfiction and it's the sweetest. 
> 
> (Psst.. if you draw me things I will be amazed. So don't be afraid to link me in some arts and crafts you do about this fic).

John blamed Hercules.. It had been a simple movie night between the group. Maria and Eliza had begged Hercules to rent a romantic comedy, Peggy had gagged and asked for a simple comedy, and Alex had shrugged in John's arms as he finally decided to get away from his work for the night and John was certain if he let him go he would run right back to his laptop. 

But Hercules, sweet naive, gentle giant Hercules.. Had somehow come to the conclusion that the group had unanimously voted on watching a horror film for their movie night. 

"Herc!" Peggy groaned, tossing her head back and resting it on Alex's lap, who was currently snuggled like an Alex-burrito on John's lap. "The fu-heck, bro?" 

"Peggy.. No 'f' bomb?" Angelica fake gasped, as she placed a hand over her chest. 

Peggy stayed silent for a second, letting out a melancholy sigh as she shook her head. "No. I'm a changed woman. I'm trying to prepare for whenever Eliza and Maria decide to make me an Aunt." 

John quickly guarded Alex as a pillow was tossed at Peggy's head. He looked at Hercules who was still holding up the horror movie with a now disappointed look on his face. He took pity on his friend and gave him a sympathetic smile. "It wasn't one of the options, Herc." 

"Told you." Lafayette coughed from Hercules left. They gave their boyfriend a playful grin when he turned to glare. 

Angelica clicked her tongue and waved her hand. "It can't be that bad.." 

John frowned and pointed down at Alex who looked up at him, confused. "Alex got scared when we watched the Grinch who Stole Christmas.. What makes you think he's going to like some slasher film in the middle of the night." 

"Uh.. It's about demons." Hercules corrected. 

"That's even worse.." Eliza said slowly. 

Alex sat up, hair in his face, and still wrapped up in his blanket burrito. "H-Hey. Green m-monster stealing C-Christmas is terrifying." He squeaked. "The a-amount of laws b-being broken? Ri-ridiculous." 

"Does Whoville even have laws.. Like where is it at? A snowflake, right? They have a government.. Like a mayor. But is it like in America? Is there a constitution.." Maria asked, looking at Eliza in confusion. 

"Don't overthink it, babe." Eliza chuckled. 

"D-definitely no b-balance of powers." Alex added. 

"Okay!" Hercules said suddenly. "Are we watching this bad boy or not?" 

"WATCH!" Alex said loudly and clearly as he laid back down in his original spot on John's lap. John looked down at him, unsure.. And was met with Alex's no-nonsense glare. 

Lafayette smiled and skipped over, placing a large bag on the coffee table. "I have taken an opportunity to buy everyone some candy, and I even bought petit lion some sugar free candy." 

Alex gave Lafayette a small smile, and John knew that Alex wasn't much for candy but he leaned over to grab a small piece to appease Lafayette. 

John looked down at Alex and smiled. "It's going to be scary. Don't keep me up all night, okay?" 

Alex smiled and tapped his lips, inviting John to lean down and kiss him. Oddly enough, it was one of the only non-verbal requests they kept up with these days. It was always Alex's way of telling John that he wanted a kiss. 

"Get a room, dweebs." Peggy snorted. 

"Shut up the movie is starting." John quipped back. 

John looked down at Alex, who was watching the opening scene intently. 

X 

It was one of the things John had been afraid of.. One of the things he'd seen coming. They all finished the movie around midnight- every single one of them either scared or not scared. Eliza, Maria, Lafayette and Hercules had been terrified as they huddled out of John and Alex's apartment, hand-in-hand. However.. John, Angelica, and Peggy had claimed it wasn't that scary and definitely sub-par compared to the first one. 

Alex, hadn't said anything. He was wide-eyed when the movie ended and when John asked him what he thought, he simply shrugged and pulled the blanket over his face. John assumed he was tired, so they bid their friends goodbye and began to clean up and get ready for bed. 

John should have known Alex had been more than a little scared when he refused to leave his side while they were brushing their teeth. He followed John around, hand never leaving the sleeve of his hoodie, while they threw away the candy wrappers on the floor, and the popcorn that Peggy had pulled out of purse mid-movie. 

They fell into bed a little after one in the morning, and John was barely able to keep his eyes open. He felt Alex snuggle up to his side, and he kissed the top of his head, whispering a small 'I love you' before drifting off. 

Alex only hummed in response, but John figured that he was too tired to answer. Alex became slightly nonverbal when he was exhausted. 

Flash forward to three in the morning when there was a slight tap on John's cheek. He was used to Alex moving around in his sleep- he did this frequently. One time, he'd completely stolen the blankets from John and was laying at the end of the bed, with his foot pressed up against John's cheek. 

Their was another poke. "J-John." 

John mumbled to himself and turned his head. 

Another poke, harder this time. "John.." 

Someone was shaking him. "JOHN!" 

John jumped up from bed, thinking that someone was attacking him. He nearly head-butted Alex who was sitting beside him with the blanket wrapped around him. He looked terrified, and John quickly flipped on the light beside their bed. 

"What's wrong, baby? Did y-you have a nightmare.. Are you not feeling well?" John muttered frantically as he looked Alex up and down. 

"H-heard a n-noise." Alex whispered, rubbing the hour of sleep he'd gotten out of his eyes. "C-closet." 

John sighed, seeing automatically where this was going. He hopped out of bed and slowly walked towards the closet, flipping on the lights. If this had been one of this siblings, he would have played the ol' 'I'm getting pulled into the closet by a monster' trick.. But this was Alex, and he looked genuinely frightened. 

"Just a bunch of clothes." John said slowly. "The scariest thing in here is this huge stain on my scrubs." 

Alex nodded, still looking suspicious and John closed the closet door and flipped off the light. He quickly snuggled back in bed, pulling Alex towards him. "Did the movie scare you, Alex?" John asked. 

"No." Alex shook his head. 

John sighed but flipped off the light. He wasn't going to insist the movie may have scared Alex, because he knew his boyfriend loved a good argument. 

X 

John was woken up at five in the morning, not by someone tapping on his face.. But by the lack of a warm body next to him. He sat up with a yawn as the first signs of morning shined through the blinds. He looked on the other side of the bed, hoping Alex didn't fall off sometime during the night. 

When there was no sign of Alex, he suddenly noticed that the hallway light was on. John sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He knew that Alex was not a early-morning riser when he didn't have work, so this was most likely due to the horror movie they had watched hours before. 

He wasn't surprised when he saw Alex on the couch. John almost woke Alex up with his laugh, and had to stop himself from grabbing his phone and taking a picture. 

Alex was asleep, while the early-morning cartoons played in the background. He was always funny when he fell asleep with his mouth open.. But this time he had a frying pan in his weak grip- which indicated that he must have been so scared that he felt the need to guard himself. 

John looked at him lovingly, before he walked over and gently shook him awake- making sure to stay a distance away so he didn't get hit with the frying pan. 

Alex quickly woke up, disoriented when he looked at John. He quickly calmed down and shut his eyes once more, yawning as he kept the frying pan in his grip. 

"Alex, let's go back to bed." John said gently. 

"M'not t-tired." Alex whispered. 

"Yes.. You are." John chuckled 

When Alex didn't move, John quickly scooped him up in his arms. He grunted slightly. While Alex hadn't hit a growth spurt.. He did receive the proper nutrition and was heavier than he'd been nearly a year ago. 

"I'm t-tired." Alex whispered. 

"I know." John said simply, he looked down at the frying pan still wrapped in Alex's arms. 

"Really?" John chuckled. "A frying pan." 

"T-tangled." Alex explained. 

"Of course." John said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

John gently placed Alex on the bed, watching as his boyfriend closed his eyes.. The frying pan still in his grip. John had a feeling that it would be quite hard to force Alex to put down the frying pan until he got up and was more aware. 

"John.." Alex whispered. 

"Yes, baby?" John asked. 

"..The movie scared me." 

"I know, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering, what was the movie? It was probably the conjuring 2, which I really LOVED but not as much as I loved the first one. But it can be whatever spooky spook you want it to be.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and please leave me a comment. 
> 
> (BTW.. lil Alex as Rapunzel from tangled has me SHOOK)


End file.
